Jessie, The Queen of the jungle
by Macora prime
Summary: Jessie and her father are sent to investigate in the Atlantic Ocean. But Jessie is left in the jungle and becomes ruler among the animals. She soon discovers a lost civilization on the island, which soon attracts the attention of a group of treasure hunters who seek an ancient relic.
1. Happy landing

Chapter 1, Happy landings

Over 670 miles off from the coast of Florida, flying above the Atlantic Ocean, a navy green Helicopter sours through the sky's, a thousand feet above the water. The sky was clear, not a puff of a cloud in sight. Piloting the copter, was a white-haired man named Race Bannon, who was for a time was a navy seal. He was wearing a red shirt and a pair of jeans. To the seat to his right was his young daughter, Jessie Bannon. The two were heading out into the atlantic, to investigate a strange hapening out in the ocean.

There had been reports of missing ships and planes, of which all had disappeared in the same place. The government sent Race to scout the area and see if he could find the missing ships or planes, or at the very least, find the survivors, if there were any.

Race was holding onto the lever, controlling the direction the plane was going. They were entering the area of the strange disappearances.

"Jessie anything?" asked Race, looking to his red hair daughter.

Jessie looked to her laptop, which was serving as a radar to track any signals. There was nothing out of the ordinary, showing on the screen.

"Nothing yet, dad." she said, looking to him.

"Do you think there's anyone out there?"

"I hope so." said Race, looking to Jessie.

"Reports say that they all came through this area, if anything happened to them they would have sent an S,O,S. If there are survivors out there We'll know soon enough."

The white hair man then took the speaker on the radio and healed it up to his mouth.

"Race to Navel headhunters, come in." Race said.

"We are enter the site of the disappearances, E.T.A ten minutes."

"Rodger that, Race." a voice responded.

The helicopter journeyed deep into the area, the more further they got, the more the sky began to change. Mists of white clouds began to appear in the sky. Race looked out the window, seeing the change in the weather.

"That's odd," said Race, noticing all the appearing clouds.

"The forecast said it was clear in this area, where did all this come from?"

Suddenly, there came a small beeping on Jessie's laptop. The young red-head looked to the screen and saw a red dot, representing a S,O,S from a ship or plane.

"Dad, we got something," said Jessie, looking to her father.

"What, where?" Race asked.

"Up ahead, 60 Kilometres north," Jessie answered, looking to the screen for the coördinates.

Race then flew ahead, after the directions given to him. He then reached for the radio to report the news.

"Race to Base, we're picking up a S,O,S, it might be one of the missing vessels," Race explained, talking into the speaker.

But when he stopped to hear the response, all that he heard was static. He then pressed the two side buttons again.

"Race to base, come in, over." he said again, hoping for an answer.

But the result was the same, only static.

"What the?" he said, seeing that he wasn't getting any response.

"Whats wrong?" Jessie asked.

"I'm not getting a signal," Race answered, turning the levers, trying to find one.

"Odd, we should be able to reach them all the way to the african coast."

Suddenly, there was the sound of thunder. The two looked ahead and saw dark, thunder clouds slowly flouting toward them. The sound of roaring thunder and flashes of lightning was getting more and more closer to them. Suddenly, the helicopter began to shack.

"Jessie, hang one!" said Race, looking to her.

Race tried to turn the Helicopter around, but when he moved the lever, nothing happened. He tried moving the lever in several directions, but it was unresponsive. The helicopter kept hovering toward the storm clouds.

"Come on, Come on," he said, trying to turn it around and escape the storm.

The clouds then came upon the helicopter, rain drops began to fall rapidly, hitting the glass windows. The sun's light was blocked out by the clouds. There were flashes of lighting, hearing the cloud loud roar. Race continued to try to control the helicopter, but his efforts were all in vain.

"Hang on, sweetie," he said, as he grabbed the speaker to the radio.

Jessie was holding on to the seat and the side, holding on tight.

"Race to Navel base, come in!" Race said, into the speaker.

"We are caught inside a storm, I repeat, we are stuck in a storm."

Suddenly, there was a flash lightning and the large electric bolt struck the back propellor of the helicopter. There was a sudden impact.

"Mayday, Mayday, we're Hit, I repeat, we're hit!" Race yelled into the speaker.

The Helicopter began to descend to the land below, spinning around.

"Jessie HANG ON!" Race said, looking to his daughter.

Jessie held on tight, feeling her heart racing inside her chest. The fear of death was upon the young women. The copter came out of the dark clouds, high in the sky and fell to a jungle land below.

"BRACE YOURSELF!" Race warned.

The Chopper then hit the ground hard, breaking every tree in its path. The propellers breaking over, when hitting the ground. The glass smashing and the pieces falling in and hitting Jessie and Race. The chopper dragged on the ground for a while, the tree's in it's path. It began to slow down and finally came to a stop.

**(I hope you enjoyed, I won't continue this story until i finish my other previous s, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please comment and review.)**


	2. New friends

Chapter 2, A new friend.

The Helicopter laid down on the ground, smashed and standing the ones on board on the island. Race was laying outside the helicopter. His daughter was still in the Helicopter, unconscious. But Race's fate was far worse than hers. During the crash, Race's seat belt ripped from the seat and he ended up going through the windshield.

He landed hard on the ground, breaking his spine in the process. From the bushes to the side, a pair of green eye's look toward the crash site. There was a small growl, looking toward the dead body. The smell of blood reached its scenes. The leopard then crept out toward Race.

The spotted cat circled around the body. It gave a sniff, sensing the blood and seeing that I was already dead. The leopard then grabbed him by the neck and dragged his body into the jungle.

After a passing hour, Jessie let out a moan, her eyes beginning to open. Her vision cleared up to show a smashed helicopter windshield and that they crashed into the ground below. She looked to the pilot seat and saw that her father wasn't there.

"Dad?" she said.

Jessie got up off her seat, struggling a bit. She walked toward the pilot door. She came outside of the Helicopter and looked around for any sign of her father. She only saw jungle in each direction and no sign of her father. Jessie then looked forward and saw a blood trail on the ground. She gasped, widening her eyes. She knew that the blood trail was belonging to her father. She cover her mouth with her hands, tears beginning to emerge from her eyes. She then covered her face and fell to her knees, crying.

"Dad!" she cried.

There was then the sound of lightning above and the tears of the clouds began to fall from the sky. Jessie looked up to the dark, grey clouds above. The rain began to pick up and fall rapidly from the sky. She needed shelter, so the young, red-haired women climbed into the back of the helicopter. She sat down, her legs curled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

She sat there and waited for the storm to pass. The next morning, the sky above was clear of clouds. The sun above was shining high in the sky. The sounds of bird chirping high in the sky. Jessie was laying down inside the now crushed helicopter, fast asleep. Or at least, barely. She lied on the hard floor awake, thinking about her now missing father. All the times they ever had together, since she was a little girl. They now seem like distant memories. She was now all alone on this jungle island.

Yet that was soon to change. She suddenly heard the sounds of grunting chimps. Jessie opened her eyes to see a black fur chimp sitting next to her. Jessie leaned up off the helicopter. She rubbed the back of her neck feeling a bit stiff.

"Hi there, little guy." she said looking down at it.

The chimp grunted in response.

"It's nice to meet you too." Jessie said chuckling a pit.

The chimp then turned and began to walk toward the jungle.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked as she got up and walked out from the Helicopter. She watched as the chimp disappeared into the jungle.

The chimp was gone for a short period. Jessie sat there thinking that it wasn't coming back. She looked all around, thinking of what to do. There was place to go and no way to call for any help. Suddenly, she heard something coming from the bushes. She looked and saw the chimp returned with a few others. The five chimpanzees came up to her circling around the girl. Jessie looked all at them. They all seem interested in her. A creäture that resembled them in shape, but was white and hade long red fur on her head. One came up and yanked on her shorts.

"Hey," she said stepping back from him.

The chimps all grunted jumping up and down. Just then, there was a strange sound. The sound of a horn in the far distance. Jessie turned her head to look. The chimps all looked in the same direction. They all suddenly turned and began to walk back into the jungle. One of them came up to Jessie. He stood up and took her hand. Jessie turned to look down at him. The chimp then began walking toward the tropical forest, pulling Jessie along with him. The red-haired girl followed the chimp into the jungle.

**(That's all for now, please comment and review)**


End file.
